Kogoro Mouri/Otros Datos
Relaciones con los personajes *Ran Mouri - Es su hija; lo acompaña siempre que puede a sus casos. *Eri Kisaki - Es la ex-mujer; aun siente algo por Kogoro. *Conan Edogawa - Lo ve como un niño que siempre se está entrometiendo en todo. *Shinichi Kudo - Es el detective de secundaria que le hace competencia. *Juzo Megure - Inspector de la policía al que ayuda a resolver los casos. *Ayumi Yoshida - A menudo va con ella y los demás a algún viaje. *Genta Kojima - A menudo va con el y los demás a algún viaje. *Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya - A menudo va con el y los demás a algún viaje. *Ai Haibara - A menudo va con ella y los demás a algún viaje. Detective Conan Episodios donde aparece Este personaje aparece en la mayoría de los episodios hasta la tercera temporada excepto en: 12, listados a continuación. Apariciones hasta la tercera temporada: 70 *[[El cadáver desaparecido|'Episodio #015' El cadáver desaparecido]] *[[Asesinato de la novia de junio|'Episodio #018' Asesinato de la novia de junio]] *[[Asesinato en la casa encantada|'Episodio #020' Asesinato en la casa encantada]] *[[Supervivencia del cuerpo de detectives|'Episodio #033' Superviviencia del cuerpo de detectives]] *[[El misterioso hombre del asesinato en la montaña (1ª parte)|'Episodio #034' El misterioso hombre del asesinato en la montaña (1ª parte)]] *[[El misterioso hombre del asesinato en la montaña (2ª parte)|'Episodio #035' El misterioso hombre del asesinato en la montaña (2ª parte)]] *[[Asesinato en el karaoke|'Episodio #042' Asesinato en el karaoke]] *[[El caso del monstruo Gomera|'Episodio #063' El caso del monstruo Gomera]] *[[El caso de los trillizos asesinos|'Episodio #072' El caso de los trillizos asesinos]] *[[El asesinato del atracador del banco|'Episodio #079' El asesinato del atracador del banco]] *[[El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (1ª parte)|'Episodio #081' El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (1ª parte)]] *[[El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (2ª parte)|'Episodio #082' El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (2ª parte)]] Capítulos donde aparece Este personaje aparece en la mayoría de los capítulos hasta el octavo volumen excepto en: 24, listados a continuación. Apariciones hasta la tercera temporada: 56 *[[La mansión embrujada|'Capítulo #017' La mansión embrujada]] *[[Los niños desaparecidos|'Capítulo #018' Los niños desaparecidos]] *[[La pesadilla del sótano|'Capítulo #019' La pesadilla del sótano]] *[[Los cuatro de primera clase|'Capítulo #034' Los cuatro de primera clase]] *[[El enigma|'Capítulo #036' El enigma]] *[[Una solución y otra solución|'Capítulo #038' Una solución y otra solución]] *[[El pez de neón|'Capítulo #039' El pez de neón]] *[[El hombre de las vendas|'Capítulo #040' El hombre de las vendas]] *[[La primera víctima|'Capítulo #041' La primera víctima]] *[[¡Ran en peligro!|'Capítulo #042' ¡Ran en peligro!]] *[[Ataque en la oscuridad|'Capítulo #043' Ataque en la oscuridad]] *[[¡La identidad del asesino!|'Capítulo #044' ¡La identidad del asesino!]] *[[¿Suicidio o asesinato?|'Capítulo #046' ¿Suicidio o asesinato?]] *[[El secreto de la canción|'Capítulo #047' El secreto de la canción]] *[[Desencuentros|'Capítulo #048' Desencuentros]] *[[Huida y persecución|'Capítulo #050' Huida y persecución]] *[[La banda de detectives infantiles|'Capítulo #056' La banda de detectives infantiles]] *[[Los hermanos misteriosos|'Capítulo #057' Los hermanos misteriosos]] *[[El misterio del cadáver que se mueve|'Capítulo #058' El misterio del cadáver que se mueve]] *[[Vidas limitadas|'Capítulo #070' Vidas limitadas]] *[[¡Encantado!|'Capítulo #071' ¡Encantado!]] *[[La tragedia de la novia|'Capítulo #078' La tragedia de la novia]] *[[La lata de té con limón|'Capítulo #079' La lata de té con limón]] *[[El móvil del asesinato|'Capítulo #080' El móvil del asesinato]] Magic Kaito Episodios donde aparece Total de apariciones: 1 *[[Kid vs Conan, la milagrosa caminata aérea|'Episodio #016' Kid vs Conan, la milagrosa caminata aérea]] Películas donde aparece Total de apariciones: 24 *[[Detective Conan: Peligro en el rascacielos|'Película #01' Peligro en el rascacielos]]. *[[Detective Conan 2: La decimocuarta víctima|'Película #02' La decimocuarta víctima]]. *[[Detective Conan 3: El último mago del siglo|'Película #03' El último mago del siglo]]. *[[Detective Conan 4: Capturado en sus Ojos|'Película #04' Capturado en sus Ojos]]. *[[Detective Conan 5: Cuenta regresiva al cielo|'Película #05' Cuenta regresiva al cielo]]. *[[Detective Conan 6: El fantasma de Baker Street|'Película #06' El fantasma de Baker Street]]. *[[Detective Conan 7: Cruce en la antigua capital|'Película #07' Cruce en la antigua capital]]. *[[Detective Conan 8: El mago del cielo plateado|'Película #08' El mago del cielo plateado]]. *[[Detective Conan 9: Estrategia sobre las profundidades|'Película #09' Estrategia sobre las profundidades]]. *[[Detective Conan 10: El réquiem de los detectives|'Película #10' El réquiem de los detectives]]. *[[Detective Conan 11: La bandera pirata en el vasto océano|'Película #11' La bandera pirata en el vasto océano]]. *[[Detective Conan 12: La partitura del miedo|'Película #12' La partitura del miedo]]. *[[Detective Conan 13: El perseguidor negro|'Película #13' El perseguidor negro]]. *[[Detective Conan 14: El barco perdido en el cielo|'Película #14' El barco perdido en el cielo]]. *[[Detective Conan 15: 15 minutos de silencio|'Película #15' 15 minutos de silencio]]. *[[Detective Conan 16: El undécimo delantero|'Película #16' El undécimo delantero]]. *[[Detective Conan 17: El detective del mar distante|'Película #17' El detective del mar distante]]. *[[Lupin III vs Detective Conan, la película|'Película Crossover' Lupin III vs Detective Conan, la película]]. *[[Detective Conan 18: El francotirador de otra dimensión|'Película #18' El francotirador de otra dimensión]]. *[[Detective Conan 19: Los girasoles del fuego infernal|'Película #19' Los girasoles del fuego infernal]]. *[[Detective Conan 20: La pesadilla de negro puro|'Película #20' La pesadilla de negro puro]]. *[[Detective Conan 21: La carta de amor carmesí|'Película #21' La carta de amor carmesí]]. *[[Detective Conan 22: Zero el Ejecutor|'Película #22' Zero el Ejecutor]]. *[[Detective Conan 23: El Puño del Zafiro Azul|'Película #23' El Puño del Zafiro Azul]]. OVA's donde aparece Total de apariciones: 15 *[[Conan vs Kid vs Yaiba|'OVA #01' Conan vs Kid vs Yaiba]] *[[¿¡16 sospechosos!?|'OVA #02' ¿¡16 sospechosos!?]] *[[¡El objetivo es Kogoro Mouri!: ¡La investigación secreta de los jóvenes detectives!|'OVA #05' ¡El objetivo es Kogoro Mouri!: ¡La investigación secreta de los jóvenes detectives!]] *[[¡La persecución del diamante desaparecido!: Conan & Heiji vs Kid|'OVA #06' ¡La persecución del diamante desaparecido!: Conan & Heiji vs Kid]] *[[Un desafío escrito de Agasa|'OVA #07' Un desafío escrito de Agasa]] *[[La chica detective de preparatoria, los casos de Sonoko Suzuki|'OVA #08' La chica detective de preparatoria, los casos de Sonoko Suzuki]] *[[El extraño después de 10 años|'OVA #09' El extraño después de 10 años]] *[[Instrucciones secretas desde Londres|'OVA #11' Instrucciones secretas desde Londres]] (Brevemente) *[[El milagro de Excalibur|'OVA #12' El milagro de Excalibur]] *[[Shinichi y Ran, recuerdos de piezas de Mahjong y Tanabata|'Magic File #03' Shinichi y Ran, recuerdos de Mahjong y Tanabata]] *[[Okonomiyaki, odisea en Osaka|'Magic File #04' Okonomiyaki, odiesa en Osaka]] *[[Capricho de souvenir de Niigata, Tokio|'Magic File #05' Capricho de souvenir de Niigata, Tokio]] *[[El Santa Claus de verano|'Cortos de Gosho #03' El Santa Claus de verano]] (Cameo) *[[¿¡Un detective necio!? Kogoro Mouri|'Conan vs Wooo #01' ¿¡Un detective necio!? Kogoro Mouri]] *[[Personalidad televisiva, las preocupaciones de Maomi Yuki|'Conan vs Wooo #02' Personalidad televisiva, las preocupaciones de Maomi Yuki]] Especiales donde aparece Total de apariciones: 15 *[[Una carta de desafío a Shinichi Kudo ~ Prólogo hasta el adiós ~|'Drama 1 (2006) #01' Una carta de desafío a Shinichi Kudo ~ Prólogo hasta el adiós ~]] *[[¡Shinichi Kudo vuelve! Confrontación con la Organización de Negro|'Drama 1 (2007) #02' ¡Shinichi Kudo vuelve! Confrontación con la Organización de Negro]] *[[Una carta de desafío a Shinichi Kudo ~ El misterio del pájaro legendario ~|'Drama 1 (2011) #03' Una carta de desafío a Shinichi Kudo ~ El misterio del pájaro legendario ~]] *[[Shinichi Kudo y el caso de asesinato de Kyoto Shinsengumi|'Drama 1 (2012) #04' Shinichi Kudo y el caso de asesinato de Kyoto Shinsengumi]] *[[¡El detective de secundaria antes de convertirse en Conan, descubriendo el misterio de los asesinatos!|'Drama 2 (2011) #01' ¡El detective de secundaria antes de convertirse en Conan, descubriendo el misterio de los asesinatos!]] *[[¡El asesinato en la habitación cerrada en directo! Exponer el secreto de la maldición psíquica|'Drama 2 (2011) #02' ¡El asesinato en la habitación cerrada en directo! Exponer el secreto de la maldición psíquica]] *[[¡El caso de asesinato de la corte detrás de puertas cerradas! Exponer el truco de asesinato a la anfitriona|'Drama 2 (2011) #03' ¡El caso de asesinato de la corte detrás de puertas cerradas! Exponer el truco de asesinato a la anfitriona]] *[[¡Crimen perfecto! ¡El aviso de un asesinato en una boda, descubre el misterio del truco de envenenamiento de la habitación cerrada!|'Drama 2 (2011) #04' ¡Crimen perfecto! ¡El aviso de un asesinato en una boda, descubre el misterio del truco de envenenamiento de la habitación cerrada!]] *[[El magnífico truco de asesinato de la actriz amnésica - El crimen perfecto en la villa de verano|'Drama 2 (2011) #05' El magnífico truco de asesinato de la actriz amnésica - El crimen perfecto en la villa de verano]] *[[¡El magnífico beso de muerte de las veinte mujeres! ¡La intención oculta de matar en la ecuación del asesinato!|'Drama 2 (2011) #06' ¡El magnífico beso de muerte de las veinte mujeres! ¡La intención oculta de matar en la ecuación del asesinato!]] *[[¡Soy el asesino! ¿Tres asesinos independientes? ¡Descubre el misterio del asesinato camuflado!|'Drama 2 (2011) #012' ¡Soy el asesino! ¿Tres asesinos independientes? ¡Descubre el misterio del asesinato camuflado!]] *[[Lupin III vs Detective Conan|'Especial de TV #03' Lupin III vs Detective Conan]] *[[Fugitivo: Kogoro Mouri|'Especial de TV #04' Fugitivo: Kogoro Mouri]] *[[La desaparición de Conan Edogawa: Los dos peores días de la historia|'Especial de TV #05' La desaparición de Conan Edogawa: Los dos peores días de la historia]] *[[Episodio ONE: El gran detective que encogió|'Especial de TV #06' Episodio ONE: El gran detective que encogió]] Openings donde aparece Total de apariciones: 42 *[[Opening 01: Mune ga doki doki|'Opening #01' Mune ga doki doki]] *[[Opening 02: Feel your heart|'Opening #02' Feel your heart]] *[[Opening 03: Nazo|'Opening #03' Nazo]] *[[Opening 04: Unmei no roulette|'Opening #04' Unmei no roulette mawashite]] *[[Opening 05: TRUTH ~A Great Detective of Love~|'Opening #05' TRUTH ~A Great Detective of Love~]] *[[Opening 06: Girigiri chop|'Opening #06' Girigiri chop]] *[[Opening 07: Mysterious Eyes|'Opening #07' Mysterious Eyes]] *[[Opening 08: Koi wa Thrill, Shock, Suspense|'Opening #08' Koi wa Thrill, Shock, Suspense]] *[[Opening 10: Winter Bells|'Opening #10' Winter Bells]] *[[Opening 11: I Can't Stop my Love for You|'Opening #11' I Can't Stop my Love for You]] *[[Opening 12: Kaze no Lalala|'Opening #12' Kaze no Lalala]] *[[Opening 13: Kimi to Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made|'Opening #13' Kimi to Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made]] *[[Opening 14: Start|'Opening #14' Start]] *[[Opening 15: Hoshi no kagayaki yo|'Opening #15' Hoshi no kagayaki yo]] *[[Opening 16: Growing of my heart|'Opening #16' Growing of my heart]] *[[Opening 18: 100 mono tobira|'Opening #18' 100 mono tobira]] *[[Opening 21: Glorious Mind|'Opening #21' Glorious Mind]] *[[Opening 23: Ichibyou goto ni Love for you|'Opening #23' Ichibyou goto ni Love for you]] *[[Opening 24: Mysterious|'Opening #24' Mysterious]] *[[Opening 25: Revive|'Opening #25' Revive]] *[[Opening 26: Everlasting Luv|'Opening #26' Everlasting Luv]] *[[Opening 27: Magic|'Opening #27' Magic]] *[[Opening 28: As the dew|'Opening #28' As the dew]] *[[Opening 29: Summer Time Gone|'Opening #29' Summer Time Gone]] *[[Opening 30: Tear Drops|'Opening #30' Tear Drops]] *[[Opening 31: Don't Wanna Lie|'Opening #31' Don't Wanna Lie]] *[[Opening 32: Misty Mystery|'Opening #32' Misty Mystery]] *[[Opening 33: Miss Mystery|'Opening #33' Miss Mystery]] *[[Opening 34: Kimi no namida ni konna ni koi shiteru|'Opening #34' Kimi no namida ni konna ni koi shiteru]] *[[Opening 35: Try Again|'Opening #35' Try Again]] *[[Opening 36: Q&A|'Opening #36' Q&A]] *[[Opening 37: Butterfly Core|'Opening #37' Butterfly Core]] *[[Opening 38: Greed|'Opening #38' Greed]] *[[Opening 39: DYNAMITE|'Opening #39' DYNAMITE]] *[[Opening 40: WE GO|'Opening #40' WE GO]] *[[Opening 42: Hane|'Opening #42' Hane]] *[[Opening 43: Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru|'Opening #43' Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru]] *[[Opening 44: Ikusen no Meikyuu de Ikusen no Nazo wo Toiteu|'Opening #44' Ikusen no Meikyuu de Ikusen no Nazo wo Toite]] *[[Opening 45: Lie, Lie, Lie,|'Opening #45' Lie, Lie, Lie,]] *[[Opening 47: Countdown|'Opening #47' Countdown]] *[[Opening 50: ANSWER|'Opening #50' ANSWER]] Endings donde aparece Total de apariciones: 8 *[[Ending 14: Yume Mita Ato de|'Ending #14' Yume Mita Ato de]] *[[Ending 17: Ashita o Yume Mite|'Ending #17' Ashita o Yume Mite]] *[[Ending 20: Wasurezaki|'Ending #20' Wasurezaki]] *[[Ending 28: Sekai wa Mawaru to Yū Keredo|'Ending #28' Sekai wa Mawaru to Yū Keredo]] *[[Ending 39: Pilgrim|'Ending #39' Pilgrim]] *[[Ending 50: Unmei no Roulette Mawashite|'Ending #50' Unmei no Roulette Mawashite]] *[[Ending 51: Futari no Byōshin|'Ending #51' Futari no Byōshin]] *[[Ending 59: Kimi to Koi no Mama de Owarenai Itsumo Yume no Mama ja Irarenai|'Ending #51' Kimi to Koi no Mama de Owarenai Itsumo Yume no Mama ja Irarenai]] Casos resueltos Casos resueltos hasta la tercera temporada mediante Conan: 30 Casos resueltos por sí mismo hasta la tercera temporada: 2 *[[El caso de la habitación cerrada|'Episodio #003' El caso de la habitación cerrada]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[El Asesinato del Día de San Valentín|'Episodio #006' El Asesinato del Día de San Valentín]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[Asesinato en el Museo de Arte|'Episodio #008' Asesinato en el Museo de Arte]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[Asesinato en el festival|'Episodio #009' Asesinato en el festival]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[El caso del asesinato del anticuario|'Episodio #016' El caso del asesinato del anticuario]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[Asesinato en el ascensor|'Episodio #019' Asesinato en el ascensor]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[Asesinato en el plató|'Episodio #021' Asesinato en el plató]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[Asesinatos en el crucero de lujo (2ª parte)|'Episodio #023' Asesinatos en el crucero de lujo (2ª parte)]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[Reunión de compañeros de Kogoro (2ª parte)|'Episodio #028' Reunión de compañeros de Kogoro (2ª parte)]] *[[Testigos de una coartada|'Episodio #030' Testigos de una coartada]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[Asesinato en el estudio de televisión|'Episodio #031' Asesinato en el estudio de televisión]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[El caso de la heredera asesinada (2ª parte)|'Episodio #040' El caso de la heredera asesinada (2ª parte)]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[El caso de la bandera rota|'Episodio #041' El caso de la bandera rota]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[Los crímenes de la familia Hotta|'Episodio #044' Los crímenes de la familia Hotta]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[El caso de la mascarilla facial|'Episodio #045' El caso de la mascarilla facial]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[Asesinato en la montaña nevada|'Episodio #046' Asesinato en la montaña nevada]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[Asesinato en el club deportivo|'Episodio #047' Asesinato en el club deportivo]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[Asesinato en el campo de golf|'Episodio #051' Asesinato en el campo de golf]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[El caso del Monstruo de la Niebla (I) y (II)|'Episodio #052' El caso del Monstruo de la Niebla (I) y (II)]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[El caso del arma misteriosa|'Episodio #053' El caso del arma misteriosa]] *[[Asesinato en el salón de juegos|'Episodio #054' Asesinato en salón de juegos]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[El truco del tren|'Episodio #055' El truco del tren]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[El asesinato del Pez Sol|'Episodio #056' El asesinato del Pez Sol]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[El asesinato de la dibujante|'Episodio #060' El asesinato de la dibujante]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[El caso de las tres huellas dactilares|'Episodio #064' El caso de las tres huellas dactilares]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[Asesinato en la oscuridad|'Episodio #066' Asesinato en la oscuridad]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[El misterio del Barón Nocturno (3ª parte)|'Episodio #070' El misterio del Barón Nocturno (3ª parte)]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[El asesinato del mirón|'Episodio #071' El asesinato del mirón]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[El misterio de Jinnai, dios de la muerte|'Episodio #074' El misterio de Jinnai, dios de la muerte]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[El asesinato del presidente de la compañía financiera|'Episodio #075' El asesinato del presidente de la compañía financiera]] (Por Conan Edogawa) *[[Las extrañas muertes en una familia con clase (2ª parte)|'Episodio #078' Las extrañas muertes en una familia con clase (2ª parte)]] (Por Conan Edogawa) y junto a Heiji Hattori *[[El asesinato del artista vagabundo|'Episodio #080' El asesinato del artista vagabundo]] (Por Conan Edogawa) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Otros Datos